


Corruption

by TiredSmolPrince



Series: Slack Prompts [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 2 characters + 1 word prompt, 300 word limit, from a friend on slack, mentions of vendicare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredSmolPrince/pseuds/TiredSmolPrince





	Corruption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sorbus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorbus/gifts).



It's dark. It's cold, he is alone in an empty cell, floating in water as lightning thrums through his body and lights up his mind. He floats in water, in a prison only one living person has ever escaped from, and wonders; when will his family realise that the him in his body is not him? It swirls in his mind, screams infinity as he drowns for sins he did not commit that he had not been alive to commit. 

Red and blue eyes flutter open for mere seconds, and they seem to be green in the sparse light the Vendicare's isolation cells are given. His flames curl up in this body, this body that is not his but for the moment belongs to only him; it hurts that none of his family have noticed him gone, noticed that it is not him inside of his body. Then again, Mukuro has always been the most ideal mist guardian for his big brother, and Lambo weeps unnoticed tears. 

Cold and alone, even as he feels his body grow and age as he stays in the same comatose pod. Lambo wishes to watch his family grow up, wants to see his brother destroy the mafia from the inside out, wants to watch him remake it into what it was originally supposed to be. He has never had mist flames, and has never before wanted mist flames but now more than ever as he floats endlessly in the darkness he prays for his flames to change and wonders when Mukuro gained the necessary lightning flames to fool the Vongola.

Bitter resentment settles in his gut. Grows steadily like an old oak tree as he resides in his watery grave for what feels like centuries. How could Reborn not even notice?


End file.
